megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Top Spin
is Top Man's special weapon. To activate it, Mega Man must be up in the air and press the attack button to spin. Damage Data Chart Known damage values in units for Mega Man 3. :*For Kamegoro Maker, a certain amount of damage will be taken from the health meter for each of the five Kamegoros produced, regardless of which weapon the player uses against them. Capacity In Mega Man 3 and Mega Man II, Top Spin uses one weapon energy unit when it hits an enemy. Using it without hitting anything will not use up energy. In Mega Man 3, Top Spin will always use energy when it hits a target, even if it is not affected by it. In Mega Man II, it only uses energy if the target is damaged. In Mega Man 3, the energy usage of this weapon is unique and sometimes unpredictable. If it is used after getting hurt in the invincibility state, it will drain all of its energy in some cases (due to it counting as multiple hits) especially when using it on an enemy that is immune to it. A few times it also doesn't use energy, when using it on projectiles. Although the less direct contact Mega Man has with the target, the less energy will be used up while the more Mega Man's sprite is contacting with the target's sprite, more energy will be used up. Usage may hurt Mega Man if he touches an enemy that isn't destroyed in one hit (or if the enemy is explosive). Also any enemy which isn't destroyed in one hit is invulnerable to Top Spin Bosses weak against Top Spin *'Mega Man 3:' Shadow Man, Doc Robot (Crash Man and Heat Man), Kamegoro Maker, Holograph Mega Men, Top Man (2nd Encounter), Gamma (2nd form) *'Mega Man II:' Needle Man *'Mega Man: The Wily Wars:' Wily Machine (3rd Form) *'Super Adventure Rockman:' Spark Man Bosses immune to Top Spin *'Mega Man 3:' Hard Man, Doc Robot (Metal Man), Yellow Devil MK-II, Wily Machine No. 3, Gamma (1st Form) *'Mega Man II:' Hard Man, Wily Machine *'Mega Man: The Wily Wars:' Buster Rod. G, Mega Water. S, Hyper Storm. H, Fire Snakey, Iron Ball, Wily Machine (1st and 2nd Form) Enemies weak against Top Spin *Ant *Nut & Bolt *Peterchy *Yambow *Mecha Kero *Fish Sub *Penpen *Mag Fly *New Shotman *Metall DX *Returning Monking *Top Fiend *Bubukan *Dada *Droppot *Bomb Flier *Walking Bomb (Explosion will hurt Mega Man) *Needle Harry *Parasyu *Junk Golem Trivia *The Top Spin is the first melee weapon in the Classic Series in which Mega Man must make body contact with enemies to inflict damage. *Most players consider Top Spin a really bad weapon due to the difficulty of Top Man's stage, the ricochet backwards when using it on an enemy, its tendency to use all of its power in one use, and the fact that it can only be used in mid air. Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 3 items Category:Mega Man II items Category:Super Adventure Rockman items Category:Super Adventure Rockman items Category:Super Adventure Rockman items